I Am Thorne
by DaringDauntless
Summary: There is a fine line between each and every one of your relations, and when that line is crossed friends become your family, friends turn to foes, and mentors turn into lovers. This is series of one shots focused on the romance between Thorne and her mentor Grimalkin The Witch Assassin.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone, and welcome to "I Am Thorne". This fanfiction will be comprised of one shots inspired by excerpts from Joseph Delaney's book "I Am Grimalkin". All events in this story are inspired directly from the book, but changed to be as if the novel focused on Grimalkin and Throne as a romantic pairing. The M rating will apply in future chapters, if these type of situations offend you please do not read. Also, there will be SPOILERS for the book " I Am Grimalkin" in future chapters as well. DO NOT read if you have not yet read the actual book. Enough warnings, haha. Enjoy!**

" _At the last possible moment she drummed her left foot three times against the wall. It was the sign of submission so I released her...but as usual after such a struggle, her eyes were shining. We stared at each other until..."_

 _Excerpt From: Joseph, Delaney. "I Am Grimalkin." Chapter 8: What Ails You Agnes?_

I was livid. Grimalkin had always warned that my quick tempered and reckless attitude would be my downfall, but what else was I to do? Agnes was a dear friend to me and Grimalkin, and had helped us greatly over the past few weeks. It was not right to abandon her, especially not after she had brought Grimalkin back from death's door.

I was quick to spring into action, kicking furiously at her left shoulder. Grimalkin had always advised me to not let my emotions best me during a battle, saying that it would create more room for error. We frequently fought as part of my training when I got ahead of myself (which I so frequently did), it proved to me that I had much more to learn. She grasped my foot like a vice and twisted in a swift and concise motion, bringing me down to the ground hard. Expertly, I landed on my forearm to save the wind from being driven from my lungs and tackled her to the ground. Together we rolled down a small hill, shrieking and clawing, our bodies pressed against one and other. Her body was so close, pressed against mine in such a way that sent my body into it's fight or flight response, I began scratching and biting in a desperate attempt to get free of her grasp.

Grimalkin remained calm and collected as she fended off my attacks with ease. She graciously allowed me to tire myself out and have my fill of the fight, before she as always, seized the upper hand. My mentor slammed me hard against the outer walls of Malkin Tower, succeeding in driving away my breath and leaving me in a temporary state of suffocation. She slowly tilted my head to the side and prepared to bite my throat. I knew she would never hurt me severely, it was all an intimidation game, but the feeling of her hot breath on my neck made the apex of my thighs ache with need. I imagined her sharpened teeth piercing the sensitive flesh of my neck and her sampling some of my blood and drawing power from it whilst tenderly suckling on my neck to slow the bleeding. A familiar warmth pooled between my thighs. Lately, I had thought of Grimalkin in such scandalous ways and would often pleasure myself shamelessly in the stillness of the night. I was no longer a child who had foolishly tried to fight off a bear, but a woman who had such needs.

At the last possible moment, I banged the heel of my pointy shoe against the grey stone wall three times. It was to be taken as as a sign of submission and to signal her victory. Despite the pain radiating from my minor wounds,I began to grin. The pain did not matter, I was high off the adrenaline coursing through my veins. A thin stream of blood trickled from my left nostril and I wiped it away with the back of my hand.

I watched Grimalkin's eyebrows press together in concern as she moved closer to inspect the wound. For what happened next I have no explanation. I was caught up in the moment, and it felt so right. I abandoned all rationality and captured her lips with mine. I felt her tense up and freeze against me, before she too melted into my grasp. We kissed for only a short moment, with lips caressing eachother softly and her strong hips pressing my body into the wall behind me. After a little while she pulled away and placed her hand to my face and cupped my cheek. She stroked the right side of my face with her thumb for a few moments before pushing me down to the ground and walking away as if nothing had happened.

 **So that concludes the first installment of the story! I hope you enjoyed and as always review/follow/favorite N' all that Jazz**

 **\- DaringDauntless XOXOXO**

 **PS. Check out my other fanfictions " The Memoirs of Bony Lizzie" a story centered around Bony Lizzie and her relationship with Arthur Deane a.k.a The Fiend Himself. The first few chapters are currently in the process of being rewritten (with better writing skills) (the first two chapters are complete thus far). Also, be on the look out for my new Lizzie Fic titled "The Witch's Apprentice" (Coming Soon) that will detail Bony Lizzie's time learning dark magic or "the craft" with Mother Malkin.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello Again! Thank you to each and every one of you who read and reviewed the first chapter of this story! It truly means the world to me. I am posting a new chapter every Thursday until the end of the summer season! So, without further ado here's the second installment of I Am Thorne!**_

" _We spent our remaining time in the tower resting to regain our strength for the ordeal ahead,"_

 _Excerpt From: Joseph, Delaney. "I Am Grimalkin." Chapter 12: It Will Come True for Me_

We ate well that night, Wynde, one of the lamia sisters who guarded Malkin Tower, had brought us back a generous supply of meat, enough to last us weeks. The majority of our supper was carried out in silence we were too hungry and confused for words. Finally,Grimalkin spoke up.

" What happened this afternoon child?" She asked quietly before taking another bite of her mutton. I chewed slowly hoping to buy myself some more time to think of an answer. _To what was she referring to? Me losing the fight or the kiss?_

" You bested me, I have much to learn." I reply softly, voice wavering slightly. I secretly had hoped she'd forgotten what else had transpired earlier that day.

"I was not speaking of our sparring." She said with a hint of annoyance in her voice. I looked away, taking more interest in my my rather than the conversation. " Well, out with it girl." She said voice much gentler than it was before.

"Grimalkin... I." I said in a mere whisper that floated under my breath, as she moved closer and framed my face with her hand, and gently turned my face upwards to look her in the eye.

"Come now child," Grimalkin hushed, her face inches from mine, "Don't speak. You do too much of that"

Grimalkin curled her lips over mine, sending my bottom lip gliding into her mouth. I settled in closer, and her other hand slid down my arm to lace our fingers together. She closed her eyes as I kissed her back hesitantly, exhaling in a note that seemed to make her weak against me. Her other hand slipped behind my head, tilting it to deepen our lip lock. She threaded her fingers in my hair and pulled me to the corner of the tower where a bed of stone protruded from the smooth surface of the wall. I felt rigid for a moment, still as the stone that we now sat upon , but as her rough and battle-worn hands warmed my skin and held me close, I relaxed into the kiss

We both seemed too invested in this moment to even entertain the thought of stopping. She made her next move gently, doing it as if so it wouldn't frighten me. She pressed her tongue into my mouth with soft, slow strokes. I moaned audibly and returned the favor, marveling at the kind of pleasure she could give me. It was pleasure that I hoped one day I could return.

After a little hesitation, she managed to get me on top of her, the tiniest shift of our mouths together making me ache and writhe above her. I slowly sucked her bottom lip into my mouth, making her moan and laugh breathlessly. The feeling of her body pressed against mine, threading her fingers through my hair, incessantly running her tongue along the outside of my lips, and her breath softly caressing my face made my whole body tremble with need. I felt Grimalkin push her knee in between my thighs and bend my leg up against her. She spread her legs a little and rolled her hips against mine, groaning and desperate. It was encouraging to see that she was enjoying this as much as I.

I heard the trap door open with a loud creak and leaped out of Grimalkin's arms like a frightened cat. Slake the other lamia sister who was much closer to her human form came into view from the opening within the floor. She eyed us suspiciously for a few moments before retrieving a wooden bucket from the corner of the room. She then disappeared once again through the trapdoor. No doubt she was going to the Gibbet in the dungeons of the tower.

" Goodnight Thorne..." Mused Grimalkin signaling we were done for the evening causing my heart to seemingly sink all the way down to my pointed shoes.

" Goodnight." I replied, voice betraying my disappointment. She had left me high and dry, with unfulfilled sexual desire raging in my nether regions.

" Don't you worry none my girl, one day I'll show you even more."

 **Well, that concludes this chapter of the story! I promise next chapter will have some more M rated action and will be published next Thursday! What do you think so far? Let me know! Also, there's a poll on my profile that will directly influence " The Witch's Apprentice" so vote now!**

 **I hope you enjoyed and as always Review/Follow/Favorite N' all that Jazz!**

 **\- DaringDauntless XOXOXO**

 **PS: I began drafting "The Witch's Apprentice" and plan to have it out sometime this fall, also Chapters 1-6 in " The Memoirs of Bony Lizzie" have been reworked!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, Hello, Hello! Here it is! Thank you to everyone who has been eagerly awaiting this update and for the kind reviews, they really keep me going! This chapter is truely rated M, so proceed with excitement and caution. Hope you enjoy! Im so so happy I got this up on Thursday as promised!**

" _It was after dark when Thorne and I returned to our room. Candles were flickering in their holders beside our beds"_

 _Excerpt From: Joseph, Delaney. "I Am Grimalkin." Chapter 14: Attack!_

She pulled me into her, lips covering mine in a fiery kiss. "Grimalkin..." I mumbled, trying to draw away, to get a breath in, but her lips were insistent, almost pleading. "Grimalkin.." I tried again, this time jerking my head to the side. I succeeded in parting our lips, but she only whimpered softly and began to kiss the dip of my throat, hand shifting to cup my cheek, tipping it back to give her mouth greater access. "Someone might see us."

"See us?" She asked in amusement. " If it's that William you are worried about, let's give him a show he'll never forget." She nibbled the line of my jaw, trailing kisses up to my ear. "You asked me to teach you," she whispered, pointed teeth gently nipping the lobe of my ear. " I said that one day I would show you, that time is now."

"Please," I gasped, the sound reverberating in my throat and tingling against her mouth as she kissed down the line of my throat, " They are only a few rooms over..." I tried to continue, but was cut off with a sudden gasp as her free hand slipped away the sleeve of my dress and caressed the pale curve of my shoulder, my instinctive jerk away was caught by the tightening of her fingernails biting into my soft flesh. Her lips then fell to my collarbone, nipping gently along the delicate lines they create. Her lips molding themselves to the bruised skin of my shoulder. She slipped the next sleeve off my other shoulder, only my bindings were now keeping my modesty intact. Her hand pressed against the flare of it just above my hip, fingers flowing upwards along the line of my curves, caressing them even through the stiff fabric of my new corset.

Her mouth continued to fall, small kisses pressing against my bared bosom, meeting her hand as they both reached the swell of my breasts. She paused there, hand cupping their faint outline, eyes still closed, seeming to breathe in my scent. A familiar sensation tingled along my entire body, and made each rasp of fabric against my skin unbearable. A shameful moan escaped my parted lips as she pushed me down into a straight backed chair beside her bed, my breasts straining against the tight confines of my corset, aching to be touched, stroked, kneaded, to have her sharpened teeth nip their erect tips.

"Shhh" she whispered, her hands slipping between my legs, I sat stock still in the chair she had pushed me into, back rigidly straight as her insistent fingers pried my legs apart, and spread them like I was completely defenseless against her. Though my skirt still preserved my modesty, the sensation of having my legs separated, leaving me so exposed, made me feel unbelievably vulnerable. A feeling that I hadn't felt in many years.

Her fingers trailed along my calves, catching the hem of my skirt and lifting it up with them, hooking it behind my knees, it felt as if she was leaving my most private parts on display to the entire world, vulnerable to any wayward glance.

"You have no idea." she breathed, her eyes never leaving mine as her hands disappeared under the veil my skirt formed, spreading my legs until they pressed against the armrests of the chair, "How long I've wanted you." Her mouth closed the last few inches and enveloped the mound of my womanhood, every thought in my mind giving way before the raw sensation of her soft lips kneading my pink folds, slick and gloriously warm tongue pressing against the length of my slit. She pulled away for a brief moment before returning to the task before her.

"Grimalkin" I gasped, my legs twitching uncontrollably, framing the top of her head as it pressed against the fork between my legs. Her tongue flitted between the fold of my lower lips, teasing the delicate flesh, each stroke kindling the growing warmth there. Her hands laid themselves on the taut tendons where my legs met, she began pressing them outwards, offering more of me to her.

"Ye...s" My voice faltered as the tip of her tongue pushed into the deepest folds of my sex, poked into my opening, the rocking of my hips jumbling my words.

Her thumb pressed against my opening, fingertip testing my resistance. "Please," I whispered again, my breath coming too fast, no longer sure what I was even begging for. Her thumb continued to press, and with a sickening lurch it pushed into my womanhood, one digit at a time, each knuckle stretching my circumference. She had broken my barrier, I'd given her my maidenhood. I gasped, the filigree carved into the arms of the chair biting into my legs as they pressed outwards, desperately trying to relieve the tension between my thighs.

"Yes there!" I whispered desperately, her tongue stroking upwards, settling on the crest of my mound, teeth nipping at the bud there. " Grimalkin, I think I'm... I'm... please..."

"Don't stop," I whimpered, "Please, don't stop, don't..."

I came with a strangled scream, hips jerking wantonly, bucking under her mouth. Sensation like I had never felt before crushed me, caught my chest in a vice that forced the breath from me, all that mattered the lap of her tongue and the explorations of her fingers.

Her mouth stayed on me after I'd finished, the liquid dribbling from my sex smearing her face. After a long while her fingers slid out as well.

"I love you." I said in a whispered voice as I laid my head back against the chair.

"And I you," She answered, leaning forward to dab at the moisture dribbled onto her chin. I rose, and then a moment later she followed suit. The fork between my legs tingled with a deep ache as I walked to my bed, but it did nothing to change my normal gait, even though I felt the sticky mixture of my blood and juices between my thighs. I had almost made it to my bed before she called out to me.

"Sleep with me." She said, in more a form of a question rather than a command. I nodded and slipped into her bed, within a few moments she joined me. Soon, I drifted off to sleep in Grimalkin's strong embrace.

Never had I felt so happy.

 **Thankyou so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! I also would like to mention that the next few chapters will contain spoilers to the book " I Am Grimalkin" so if you haven't read the book you may want to read it first before continuing with this Fanfiction. The next installment will be published next Thursday!**

 **I hope you enjoyed and as always review/follow/favorite N' all that Jazz!**

 **\- DaringDauntless XOXOXO**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! Here's the next installment of I Am Throne, on Thursday as promised! Thank you to all who have read and reviewed!**

" _We had_ _pre-dawn breakfast and then, to Thorne's relief, we put aside the green dresses and once more attired ourselves as assassins"_

 _Excerpt From: Joseph, Delaney. "I Am Grimalkin." Chapter 15: Fight To The Death!_

Sleep was short lived as I awoke just before dawn to the sound of the Kretch's army drawing nearer. It was almost as if I could hear the hundreds of pointed shoes thundering against the muddy and slick ground like an earthquake. The fire had died down to only a few glowing embers, which cast an orange glow throughout the luxurious room. I needed to wake Grimalkin. To be a mere spectator of a fight was not as great as being in one, a witch assassin hungers for combat. I moved to the edge of the bed and heard Grimalkin groan in her sleep from behind me, she wrapped her arms around my waist and pressed her hips into me from behind. It was at that moment I realized that she was naked, I was naked, and we had shared a bed. I had sworn that last night was another one of my silvery dreams, but the ache between my thighs said differently.

I smiled to myself and snuggled back into her embrace, trying to savor this moment. It was uncertain when we would be able to do this again. I closed my eyes, allowing myself to relive yesterday which could have arguably been the best day of my life. Grimalkin was known for her impulsiveness, but ever since we entered the castle, I knew that we would come together in this way.

" _I offer you a refuge within these walls. Food, drink, and clean clothes await you. Just put down your weapons, I beg you, and all will be well." Said the knight, who seemed to have seen better days. He had grown accustomed to the easy life and it was evident in his size and stature. I stared at Grimalkin for a long while before she finally knelt down and began to remove her blades from their leather sheaves. I hesitated, the only way I would let down my weapons is if they were pried from my cold and lifeless fingers. Grimalkin straightened and met my eyes, I could tell by her expression she was not pleased with my outward defiance. I sighed to myself and eventually laid down my weapons in the same manner as she did before me._

 _Sir Gilbert called upon one of his servants, an elderly woman named Mathilde who had probably been in service of him since he was a child to lead us to our quarters. Once there, I could hardly contain my awe and amazement of the sheer opulence of the room we were placed in. Everything seemed to be coated in a layer of satin and lace. I had known nothing but the small and dirty shacks of Pendle along with the hardships of being poor._

I paused in my reminiscing to take another look around the room, no doubt this would be the last time I would stay in a place such as this. I studied the giant tapestry of Sir Gilbert defeating the Worme in as much detail as the pale morning light would allow, perhaps if today went according to plan there would be another of him defeating the Kretch to hang beside it. I heard Grimalkin mutter something in her sleep, causing another smile to grace my dark features and a warmth to spread throughout my entire body. Was this what love felt like? If so, I wished this feeling would never go away. Yet a shadow of doubt crept into my mind, did Grimalkin feel the same? Love and lust are two very different things.

 _After a long debate with Grimalkin I had finally done as Sir Gilbert instructed, I had washed and changed into the embarrassing frilly gown laid out for me. Grimalkin and I now waited for his maid to fetch us for supper. Grimalkin stood at our balcony, peering out over the lush and rolling fields, she looked deep in thought and I figured it best not to disturb her._

" _Come and look Child." She said, her voice taking a soft and gentle tone that I didn't quite recognize. I obeyed without question and within moments I was at her side, following her gaze out over the horizon. I expected she would discuss her battle plans with me, instructing me to familiarize myself with the terrain that we would soon fight upon. "Ain't that a pretty sight?" She said gesturing to the sunset. I nodded in puzzlement, all that to tell me that the sunset was pretty? Grimalkin was never the sentimental type._

 _We stood in silence, taking in our surroundings. It was quiet and still with an occasional breeze that carried on the scent of wildflowers and apple blossoms. Moments of peace, such as this one were rare in Pendle "It's a nice way to spend my last few days," Grimalkin said finally. Her words filled me with panic and sorrow, I was nowhere near ready to become a witch assassin and most of all I was certainly not ready to lose her._

" _Don't you talk like that!" I scolded, turning to face her with anger flaring inside of me. " You're Grimalkin! The greatest witch assassin to ever live! You can't just die! You just won't! I would never let you!" I felt a lump rise in my throat as I held back hot and angry tears._

" _Hush now Child." She said as she pulled me into her strong embrace, placing her chin atop my head. " Death is a fact of life, for it is a part of life itself. I've had my death scryed for me, and I feel it will be soon. I am as weak as I have ever been."_

" _Let me make you strong again!" I said, but she pressed me into her bosom harder muffling the sound. It was as if she held me this way to prevent me from speaking. I was more than willing to give her some of my magic or even some of my blood._

" _You need it as much as I my girl. I know this seems unfair, and believe me there are so many things I have yet to accomplish." I sighed, Grimalkin was right, we still had the Fiend's head in our possession and an army of his supporters at out tail ready to attack us at a moment's notice. They would do anything to get it back, which they demonstrated so clearly at Malkin Tower, It didn't matter how many people they slaughtered as long as they got their way._

" _You speak as if you have given up, and I know you .Grimalkin never gives up! What is it that you have yet to accomplish? If what you say is true, then I will do everything within my power to see it done." I felt her chest move against my cheek as she chuckled softly._

 _I felt her step away from me and she pushed me back to hold me by my shoulders at arm's length. "Aye my girl, most of these things I am certain you can achieve for me, but one thing in particular requires the both of us." Suddenly her lips seized mine in a desperate kiss, her lips were soft as they pressed against mine, molding slowly as our faces turned against one another. Our mouths parted and then rejoined as our tongues darted forth. Her hands began to wander, moving up and down my sides, I moaned into her mouth and pressed myself against her. Our passions were interrupted by a knocking at our door and the muttering of Mathilde the maid, signaling that it was suppertime. We would have to continue at another time, but when? I wondered if she needed this as urgently as I. I've wanted her for so long, I need this, I need it now._

 _I turned on my heel to walk away, my stomach was growling and I was certain Grimalkin was just as hungry as I. I felt her grab me around the waist and pull me close so my backside pressed against her firm hips. She pressed her black painted lips against my ear and breathed, "Tonight," She pushed past me and left without saying a word._

The sound of Grimalkin getting out of bed pulled me from my thoughts. Quickly, I sat up, letting the blankets fall off me, exposing my bare breasts. There wasn't any point in preserving my modesty she'd seen it all, and I wanted her to see it.

"Good to see you're awake" Grimalkin said paying no mind to our nakedness. Was she going to pretend that nothing had happened between us? " We have lots of work to do today my girl. Sleep well?" Her voice carried a seductive tone that made the apex of my thighs ache with need.

"Very." I replied before I too let my feet hit the floor. I began to dress quickly, I was eager to have my weapons back. I shivered as I felt her eyes on me, drinking in every curve and contour my body had to offer, this slowed me down considerably. Once I pulled on my boots I turned, hopeful to catch a glimpse of her only to see she was ready. There was no time to loose, I ran to her and kissed her hard.

"What was that one for?" She teased once we finally parted for breath. "Good luck?"

" No." I say looking down at my pointy shoes ashamed.

"For what then?" She asked as she curled her fingers under my chin and tilted my face up so her eyes met mine.

" It was a promise. A promise that we will both survive long enough to share a bed once more, and maybe one day once the Fiend is destroyed, it shall be each night. Until then, I leave you with the promise to fight by your side, until we are no longer need to fight or til' death do us part." They were brave words, but nothing could have been truer. Grimalkin smiled.

"I'll hold you to it." She said before we both sprinted off into the battle that lay before us.

 **Thankyou so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! I also once again would like to mention that the next few chapters will contain spoilers to the book " I Am Grimalkin" so if you haven't read the book you may want to read it first before continuing with this Fanfiction. Next installment will be published next Thursday!**

 **I hope you enjoyed and as always review/follow/favorite N' all that Jazz!**

 **\- DaringDauntless XOXOXO**

 **PS: The Witch's Apprentice drafting process has been going super well, I have a bare bones outline of each chapter. It's going to be a long one for sure! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone and welcome to the fifth installment of I Am Thorne, on Thursday as promised! Thankyou to everyone who's read and reviewed the chapters previous, it means the world to me. Special thanks to GoldenWhiteRose for her continued support of me and the Last Apprentice/Warstone Chronicles community here on this site . Be sure to check out her fanfictions as well. So...without further ado here is the next chapter!**

" _Thorne moved up to my right side. We fought together as one entity with a single purpose; four legs and four arms directed by a single mind."_

 _Excerpt From: Joseph, Delaney. "I Am Grimalkin." Chapter 16: Must We Run Forever?_

Grimalkin swung the blade she wielded in her left hand, it made a perfect arch dismembering the enemy nearest her. Soon I did the same, taking my two daggers and plunging them into each eye of the witch nearest me, causing her blood to spew in a hot and sticky spray across my face. I wiped the metallic liquid from my face with the back of my sleeve, restoring my vision while elbowing another witch in the nose. I smirked in satisfaction as I heard her cartilage and bone crunch together as a result of my brute force, blood now dribbled down her face and into her mouth causing her to choke and sputter, an upward stroke of my knee was all it took to throw her backwards, tumbling down the hill. Within moments Grimalkin and I had dealt with each of our enemies but in turn we had made a grave mistake. Our enemies had distracted us allowing the Kretch to capture Sir Gilbert's head between its powerful jaws. We both watched in horror as the wolf-like beast swung him back and forth as if he were a rag doll. I knew he was beyond help.

I watched Grimalkin take off in a wild sprint and I followed closely at her heels. We crossed the small river and I did not break my stride despite the pain it caused me. We were faced with nine more witches, who now encircled the poor knight and were stabbing down at him with their long spears, knives lashed to long sticks with twine, Pendle style. Among them was Lisa Dugdale, recognizable by her unfortunately large and crooked nose which resembled the beak of a hideous bird. She had aided the dark mage Bowker at Malkin Tower and was one of the witches responsible for Wydne's violent downfall. Now, she heavily lent on her pole attempting to force the blade between the small space at the back of the neck where the helmet and armor do not quite meet. He must have had more protection under it in the form of a metal mail, but it served no defense against the Kretch who still held him within its wide mouth. I saw the blood pour from the holes in the knight's helmet, staining his armor and the ground below. Sir Gilbert was not going down without a fight, although he had dropped his sword, he rapped against the Kretch's head with his sliver spiked fist. His efforts were all in vain as his injuries took a turn for the worse, I head the distinct sound of metal folding in upon itself, a sound that I often heard when Grimalkin forged weapons. No doubt the metal from the armor was being driven into the poor man's skull!

" Use your bows!" Cried Grimalkin to the remaining archers, still under her spell of compulsion from earlier. They obeyed without a moment's hesitation, one arrow made its mark and embedded itself into the back of one of the witches, striking her dead on the spot and hurling her face first into the mud. The Kretch gave Sir Gilbert one more violent shake, as if it was for good measure before releasing him, sending him spiraling into a nearby tree. The clang of the metal against the bark masked the sound of his spine shattering. The fearsome beast then bounded towards us, I could tell by the look in it's eye that Grimalkin was still its primary target. She wasted no time in throwing one of her blades, sinking it deeply into it's right eye, eliciting a howl of pain from the Kretch. The two remaining bowmen fired at the beast, both of their arrows lodged themselves at the back of it's massive throat. Now it was my turn, I threw my blade with deadly accuracy and it embedded itself within its remaining eye, rendering the Kretch completely blind. It turned and fled into the woods, whimpering and squealing like a stuck pig. We had won, for now. The Kretch had been sired by the demon Tanaki, who had miraculous powers of regeneration. No doubt it would be back, more formidable than ever.

I was the first to run towards the mangled body of Sir Gilbert, within seconds Grimalkin stood beside me. The situation did not look too promising. Blood gushed from his crumpled helmet, his left leg hung limply with the bone poking through the armor in three different places, worst of all a deep gash ran from his chin to his torso which was leaking just as much blood. If he somehow survived these injuries, the poison from the Kretch's claws would get to him for sure. He was good as dead.

Grimalkin and I sullenly walked back to the castle, stepping over the bodies of the enemies we'd slain. Our side had few casualties, but soon Sir Gilbert would join amongst the dead. Grimalkin put her arm around my waist pulling me close, we had survived to see another day. One which we would surely face together.

 **Well, that concludes chapter five! I know it was relatively short, but I promise there will be some more Grimalkin/Thorne action coming your way soon ;). The next chapter will be published next Thursday! Check out my profile for more announcements about all my other fanfictions including this one!**

 **I hope you enjoyed and as always review/follow/favorite N' all that Jazz!**

 **\- DaringDauntless XOXOXO**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so very very sorry that I did not update the last two Thursday's! I felt that it was better to publish this chapter later than usual, instead of publishing a chapter that wasn't quality. Since the summer season and this story is coming to a close, I am scaling back the updates to roughly once every week, give or take. I promise to update as frequently as I am able. Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, and eagerly awaited this update. Your support means the absolute world to me! Well, I've made you guys wait for long enough...so without further ado here's the next chapter!**

" _Even if one of us dies, the other will continue to be its custodian. Then one day the Fiend will be destroyed forever!"_

 _Excerpt From: Joseph, Delaney. "I Am Grimalkin." Chapter 19: Witch Dell_

We arrived on the outskirts of Goldshaw Booth just before daybreak, I felt uneasy about crossing through the small village Grimalkin and I once called home. Although both of us were born and raised here, we were unwelcome as strangers. Our allegiance with The Chipenden Spook, John Gregory and his apprentice Thomas Ward was not something to be taken lightly; for as many friends as we had, there were two times the enemies.

I was relieved when we finally walked out of the village, leaving the hovels and shrouds of poverty behind we found our way onto a path that led us through the woods. Soon the path opened into rolling hills of Pendle, covered in tall summer grass. Grimalkin walked a few paces ahead of me, walking towards the hillside's edge, arms outstretched, allowing the long blades of grass to skim her open palms. A low breeze tousled her hair softly, pulling it behind her as she threw her head back and laughed as if letting go of all that had happened within the past few days. She stood there for a long while, and I watched intently, marveling at the contours of her strong jaw. It was then that I finally came to terms with my feelings, I was indeed in love with Grimalkin.

She turned to me then, closing the distance between us within seconds, eyes darkened with lust. Gently, she slipped her forearm behind my head and together we fell softly onto the grass below. She moved to sit upon me with her legs straddling my hips, she looked down at me with a smile showing her teeth, filed to points. Her windblown locks were covering most of her face but I could still see her deep brown eyes gazing lovingly down at me. Every time she gave me that look, I thought my heart would stop for I still couldn't believe that such loving was possible.

"We should set up camp." She murmured gently, stroking my cheek with the back of her hand before pulling me up to stand alongside of her. She wasted no time in making her way towards the nearby wood to catch us our supper. Before disappearing under the cover of trees, she turned back to meet my eyes, the promise of "later' written across her face. I could hardly contain my excitement, as I gathered the firewood and laid out our lone blanket.

After dark, by a roaring fire, we talked for a while about what had happened in the days previous, according to Grimalkin everything was a learning experience.

As we sat, the stars came out by the thousands. She and I propped back and watched them, we moved closer to each other, our positions allowing us to sit side by side, our backs against a fallen log. I felt her arm brush against mine, causing my insides to tighten with need. The temperature had dropped drastically within the hour and I shivered slightly. In response, she put her arm around my shoulder and pulled me close and cuddling me to her. Curtains of light hung from the heavens, shifting in color and shape. We were both awed by the display, it was almost as if it was a special sign, meant only for the two of us. Grimalkin turned her head toward me and I glanced up at her. I could just barely make out the outline of her face in the fire's dim glow. We went in for a kiss at the same time, we each leaned toward the other, and our lips met. Time stood still.

The setting was so intimate, we were miles from another living person, in the middle of a meteor shower, it was perfection. Our lips pressed and slid together softly, feeling bold, I slid my tongue out slightly to slowly lick against her lips. Grimalkin moaned, her hands went to my face and pressed it a little harder against hers, her way of asking for more. My hand dropped down and I instinctively sought out and found her breast, I couldn't resist any longer. I unbuttoned her blouse and slid the leather straps from her broad shoulders, I was desperate to feel her bare skin against my palms.

My tongue became bolder still and it bravely played with her's, matching her stroke for stroke. She seemed uncertain how to handle my sudden dominance, I had caught her off guard. Once again, I let my tongue stroke hers lightly, probing gently. Slowly she began to match me, her lips became insistent, Grimalkin was never one to loose the upper hand, but this hand I was happy to give. Our breathing became faster, and I could feel my body tremble – from the cold or passion, I didn't know. We kept kissing with the same fervor and I stroked her right breast pulling and rolling in all the right places. I could feel my heart racing, pounding fiercely against my ribs.

In the distance, I could hear the quiet sounds of the insects chirping, an owl, nature's music as we slowly undressed each other savoring the moment. The fire gave us just enough light to see by, with our night-adapted vision everything was as clear as it would be in the morning sun.

We kissed once more, hips pressing, hands searching. We lay back on the cool grass once more, Grimalkin reached down and pulled me against her, slipping her thigh between mine. We moved against each other creating a pleasurable friction, building our passions to a height that had never been reached before.

"Now, let me make love to you." I whispered against her lips.

Slowly I kissed her cheeks, eyelids, neck, and collarbone. I took as much of her breast in my mouth as I could, stroking and kneading them until they swelled with passion. She moaned her approval as her fingers threaded their way through my hair, tugging slightly. I worked my way downwards. It was dark, yet my hands and lips found their own way, running along her taut belly and firm thighs. Her hips began to rock upward toward my head, I knew exactly what she needed. I teased her, running my hands close to her womanhood, but not touching it. I must have spent hours moving down her body in a similar fashion, not giving in until I had her almost panting with desire.

I finally reached the place she so desperately wanted me, touching with featherlight strokes. I moved my deft fingers in little circles as I licked and sucked the soft flesh, slickened by her arousal. I heard her moan, it encouraged me to keep going as I lapped and sucked her gently, building her passion up slowly. Gently, I nipped at the soft flesh with my teeth, causing her to moan and cry out loudly. I wondered how far her cries of passion would carry over the hillside, would it reach Witch Dell? _Sorry Agnes_ , I thought, smirking against her sex. I redoubled in my efforts, secretly wanting the whole valley to resound with the cries of her passion. She didn't disappoint me, she climaxed, her screams of passion floated over the concave formation in the earth that lay just below us.

When her body's rhythm returned to normal, I moved up to rest beside her. She pulled me into her arms and held me close, kissing me softly. I turned, and returned the kiss. We lay back and watch the sky, fingers intertwined, my head against her breast.

" Tomorrow we head in the direction the meteor has fallen, to a land of ice and snow." She said looking up at the sky. I saw in her face the formation of a plan. _What was so special about a fallen star?_ I wondered, but said nothing, I simply nodded against her. Wherever she went, I would surely follow without question. In the intense quiet of the wilderness, we could hear the faint buzzing sound sometimes heard when the heavens fall to the earth below. We lay close, naked bodies pressed together. The both of us were tired from the long day of travel and our intense love making, we both drifted off to sleep without ever even realizing it. Yet all good things must come to an end.

A distant cry of a raven jarred us from our sleep, it was certainly Bowker's familiar, they were coming. We dressed quickly and descended into the heart of Witch Dell, the dead witches would help to pick off some of our weaker enemies. We sprinted towards Kernodle Tree, I knew if by name from one of Grimalkin's tales. It was an ancient oak tree, that the previous witch assassin would have stored her magic. Despite all these years, the ropes by which she strangled her enemies still hung off a low branch, swaying limply in the wind. Judging by the sky we still had a few more hours until daybreak, now all we could do was wait.

Something or someone was already near. It started with a rusting, from somewhere off Grimalkin's right shoulder. It didn't bother me at first, I assumed it was one of the weaker dead witches dragging herself along in search of whatever food she could find. After a few moments, the sounds became louder. The sound of twigs breaking underfoot echoed through the air and the symphony of crickets fell dead silent. It the predawn light, a dead witch came into our line of vision, and she was walking upright. Was she a sight for sore eyes! Her flesh was torn from the one side of her face and an empty socket sat in place of where her right eye ought to have been.

Upon closer inspection I realized who she was. My blood ran cold, my fingers shook, and my forehead began to bead with sweat. She wore leather straps that crisscrossed her body, a large curved knife was tucked into her belt, and she carried a long thin spear which was a knife lashed to a long poll, Pendle style. She glared at Grimalkin and I, a look a sheer hatred. This was no ordinary dead witch, It was Needle, a former witch assassin of the Malkin clan from days of old. She was defeated by Kernodle who then fell to Grimalkin.

Their conversation was a brief one, Needle wasted no time in barking out a challenge. " They call you the greatest witch assassin to ever live! This is a lie! Come Grimalkin, let us see who prevails!" She shrieked. Surely she must be mad, no one in their right mind would have the nerve to insult, let alone challenge Grimalkin, but alas even the most powerful of the dead witches brains rot after many County summers.

Grimalkin dropped the leather sack containing the head of the fiend and took on a defensive stance, dead witches could be even more powerful than they were in life, complete with brute strength and an insatiable blood lust. Needle had a fearsome reputation, but Grimalkin's would withstand the test of time. I drew my blade and moved to Grimalkin's side eager to join the fight, but she waved me back. Her pride would force her to deal with our opponent alone.

" Help me defeat our common enemy! Then we shall fight!" Yelled Grimalkin, there was truth in her words, we had no time to waste foolishly sparring with an enemy who was already dead. Bowker and the kretch were closing in, closer by the second.

" We fight now, I will kill you and then take your thumb bones! Then you will be nothing and your reputation as a witch assassin will be nought!" She hissed. Grimalkin stood her ground, not lowering herself to make the first move. " After you, I'll deal with the girl! Her blood will be the sweetest of all!" She taunted. Upon my mention, Grimalkin sprang into action.

The fight was over within seconds, Needle tumbled into one of Kernodle open pits, wailing like a banshee as she was impaled by one of the sliver spikes waiting below.

I grinned from ear to ear, and pride filled my heart to the brim, causing it to swell to the point of bursting. My Grimalkin had prevailed once more, and had fought to protect my honor. I breathed in a sigh of relief but it was twinged with the scent of smoke and burning wood. I sniffed again, _they couldn't have! Had they set fire to the Dell?_

Then the flames began.

 **** **Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! I also once again would like to mention that the next chapters will contain** **A** **MAJOR SPOILER** **to the book " I Am Grimalkin" so if you haven't read the book you may want to read it first before continuing with this Fanfiction. The next installment will be published very soon!**

 **I hope you enjoyed and as always review/follow/favorite N' all that Jazz!**

 **\- DaringDauntless XOXOXO**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello all! I offer my deepest and most sincere apologies for the ridiculous amount of time that it has taken me to update this story. I can safely say that writing this chapter and been a technical and emotional roller coaster. Thorne is by far one of my most beloved characters of this series and I wanted to make certain I did her justice in this chapter. I hope you enjoy, I will post some more info about updates at the end of this chapter, because I know that some of you have been anxiously awaiting this update.**

 **A few warnings before we begin. This chapter contains A MAJOR SPOILER, proceed with caution if you have not yet read this book. This chapter also contains gore at a level that has not yet been seen in my writing. Again, discretion is advised.**

 **Without further ado here's the next installment of I Am Thorne.**

" _They set fire to the Dell!"_

 _Excerpt From: Joseph, Delaney. "I Am Grimalkin." Chapter 19: Witch Dell_

At my words, Grimalkin and I broke into a sprint. She burst ahead, the burlap sack slapping against her thigh as she ran. I increased my pace to break even with her, we both stopped at the outer rim of the dell, only to find that we were completely encircled by a ring of flame. A trial by fire as it were. I never had given much thought on how I would die. I assumed that it may be in a great battle one day and I would take many of my enemies with me to the gates of hell, or perhaps I would yield to the next up and coming witch assassin or fall forever into sleep at an old and fulfilled age. Only in my wildest and most horrid nightmares did I imagine being burned at the stake, to have fire be my final and agonizing end.

" We will have to jump through the flame!" Grimalkin shouted back to me. I nodded in reply as me made our way to Kernodle's tree, where the deeply rooted magic had prevented the flames from burning at a tremendous height. I noticed that she began to fall behind me, but thought nothing of it until I heard a sickening thud, the distinct and hollow sound of a body hitting the ground a few yards back. A sound I knew well. Grimalkin had fallen in another spell of weakness, she lay on the ground coughing and sputtering, grasping at her chest as if she were dying. I turned on my heel and ran back to her in a blind panic, tears were already beginning to well in my eyes, blurring my vision. I tried to hoist her onto my shoulder, but she anchored herself to the ground firmly. I wailed in frustration, knowing that she would insist that I go on without her.

" Listen to me child." She said calmly, as she placed the sack which contained the Fiend's mangled and severed head on the ground before me. I swallowed hard, as hot and angry tears began to stream down my cheeks. " You must take it and put as much distance between you and this place as possible." Her words pierced my heart like a dagger and filled my soul with poison. The inside of my mind clouded like a sky in a coming storm and a coldness flowed up into my face, I felt like I was going to be sick,it wasn't fair. My life was never fair.

" I won't leave you...I love you!" I sobbed, a horrid sound that teared itself from my throat and burned my lungs.

" Go." She said sternly " Go now, while you still have the chance!" Just a few feet behind us the Kretch let out a mighty roar, and slowly I drew two of my blades. "Thorne." I gritted my teeth, my muscles tensed and a familiar fire spread through my veins. This would my battle to win, for us, for Grimalkin.

Soon, it was upon us.

We eyed each other, each in our own perspective battle stances. Both were different in their own right. I stood guard up and ready to receive a blow, while the Kretch stood tall and open as if he had nothing to fear. Malice filled the air, and the fearsome beast snarled showing its sharpened teeth each capable of tearing the flesh from my bones. Yet if our glares alone could kill, I surely would be the victor. The sheer and undeniable hatred I had for this loathsome creature was just as intense as Grimalkin and I's love making. He was responsible for the deaths of Agnes, Wynde, and now my beloved. We each waited for a chance to strike the first blow. We began to circle each other, an intimidation game I believed only to be for little boys on the schoolyard or drunken men at a tavern.

"So, this is the future witch assassin of the Malkin clan?" It bellowed, its repulsive yellow red eyes following me from under their shielding bone lid. "Tell me little girl" It spat " what makes you think that you can match me in battle?" I glared at it long and hard, and began to slow my breathing. Grimalkin always told me to never fight angry, and warned that it may someday become my downfall but I wanted nothing more than to have its head on a spike to display as a trophy and a warning to my foes. I would not move, not then.

"Weak."

" It is you weak, as you feel the need heckle your opponent. Come and face me coward! You claim to be of Tanaki's design, yet I've seen abhumans more intelligent than you! Your confidence will be short-lived for I am Thorne! The new Witch Assassin of the Malkin Clan and I will not rest until every last supporter of the Feind meets their beloved maker! And you shall be first in line!" I shouted. I smirkd as I removed two more throwing knives from their leather sheath and palmed them tightly. We began circling each other again, each falsely jolting towards the other. I knew what I must do.

I threw both of the knives towards its left eye. The first at an upward angle and the second slightly after the first aimed at the intended target, with incredible accuracy I had sliced away the protective lid and pierced it's left eye. The beast howled in agony and charged me.

Our weapons clashed, as my sword met my opponents curved blade. The kretch countered my attack as it's black blood oozed from it's blinded eye. I began my very own dance of death. I grunted as I lodged my blade into its shoulder, striking down to the bone and leaving it embedded in the squealing beast. Nevertheless, our dance was unrelenting as I drew my second blade. Sparks flew as metal slid against metal, It growled once more spraying me with saliva and blood. Yet, as the fight continued my fatigue began to grow, and I began to only focus solely on my enemy, drowning out my surroundings in a spell induced tunnel vision. A mistake that would be my undoing, I had not thought to protect myself against magic. For another hour we clashed on until finally I had disarmed my opponent, sending his blade across the burning field. I lifted my weapon above my head and in a mighty swing I stuck the Kretch's head from its shoulders.

I took a moment, to feel the spray of its blood drench my skin and breathe for half the battle had been won. I heard footsteps behind me, for a fleeting moment I entertained the fantasy of Grimalkin coming from behind, wrapping her arms around my waist and burying her face in my hair, singing the sweet praises of my victory. It didn't take me long to realize that my feet were rooted to the spot, and at the moment from behind came not the kiss of Grimalkin but the kiss of the Mage's sword. I watched in horror as the blade of his weapon protruded from my abdomen, impaling me. I let out a sound halfway between a gasp and a yelp, as he yanked upwards, left, and then right before drawing out of me in a swift motion. The sinking feeling at the pit of my stomach was one I had never before experienced. My hands instinctively covered my belly in a desperate attempt to stop the blood from flowing. I had been disemboweled, and I held myself tighter as if it would prevent my innards from spilling onto the scorched grass below. It was at that moment I knew, my dreams of becoming a witch assassin would never be fulfilled. I was going to die.

A witch assassin never gives up.

Somehow, I was running away. There was no shame of retracting, a good assassin knows when it is time to retreat, but yet the loss of blood made me grow dizzy. The world around me began to ripple like a stone dropped into a shallow pond, it sent me stumbling over roots and clutching at branches that sliced into my sweaty palms. The crackling sounds of the ablaze dell were fading behind me, and I smiled to myself weakly. I had no idea why I had chosen this particular direction. Something inside me drew me this way and I was almost compelled to follow it. Blinded with pain, I clutched my stomach tighter but now blood began to dribble from the corners of my mouth. I must go on, I needed to survive and keep the Fiend's head from falling into the wrong hands.

Again I fell. Again I picked myself up, blood spurting from my belly like a busted dam. Would there be pursuers? Almost definitely. I fell once again, clipping the corner of my eye on a fallen twig. Gasping for breath, I tried to summon strength to stand. Despite all odds, I stood for the last time, before falling face first into the dirt. I lie there for what seemed like hours, listening to my straining heart beat and watching my blood seep into the ground.

Two hands roughly gripped my shoulders and lurched me onto my back. I moaned at the squelching sound coming from the lower half of my body, for now half of my weight was splayed on the ground next to me. Blood gurgled at the back of my throat and spilled from my lips in a steady crimson stream, and with malice I spat onto his boot. His hand roughly slapped my cheek in retaliation, landing directly over my tattoo.

"Which thumb do you prefer more" He cackled as he slipped a cleaver from the pocket of his robes. I let out a sputtering laugh causing more blood to erupt from my throat. I would not give him the satisfaction, I at least would then die nobly. " I shall take the both of them, and perhaps I'll give one to your beloved master."

The pain was nothing compared to what else I had endured in life. I felt the magic slowly drain from my body with first the right, and then the left. I took one last shuddering breath, and for a moment it seems as if the earth stood still. I looked above me and saw I had been led to Kernodle's tree, leaves kindling and ashes falling like snowflakes upon my face. A girl about my age knelt beside me, hair black as the night and eyes with Grimalkin's familiar loving glow.

"You've done well child" She cooed stroking my bloodied and matted locks gently. "Now, sleep.." She murmured pressing her lips to my forehead. My eyes slid closed, never to open again.

I had died.

 **Hope you enjoyed! I am doing a lot better these days but I am still not quite myself and haven't been able to edit as much as I should be. My creativity has also suffered a little during these past few months. It means the absolute world to me when you guys read, comment, follow, and fav my stories. Your support has been amazing and I thank you from the bottom of my heart.**

 **Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon, but I don't want to make any promises that I cannot keep. I Am Thorne now has only two more chapters before its completion, both are written but they need to be edited and tweaked before I even think about posting them.**

 **I promise that I have not abandoned any of my stories despite the gaps that may be happening between these updates.**

 **Check out my profile for updates on all my other fanfictions (including this one) and a few announcements on my next few Last Apprentice/Wardstone Chronicles fanfictions that should drop in 2016!**

 **So as always,** **review/follow/favorite N' all that Jazz!**

 **\- DaringDauntless, xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! Thanks again for tuning into this brand new installment of I Am Thorne. This update has been long overdue and I hope that it does not disappoint. We also have some long overdue erotic scenes and imagery in this chapter so I hope that you all enjoy ;)**

" _They have taken her thumb-bones, cut them from her body while she was still alive.I kneel beside her and weep._ ** _Grimalkin does not cry._**

 ** _But I am crying now."_**

 _Excerpt From: Joseph, Delaney. "I Am Grimalkin." Chapter 20: Grimalkin Does Not Cry_

The knowledge of where I was, settled upon me like a wet sheet. Any fear that I had once held of this place must be vanquished, this was my home now. The Dark is our beginning, and our end. My senses were ablaze, and my eyes dried from the immense heat pricked in their sockets as they raked left and right surveying every detail of the singular grey stone path that lie ahead of me. Despite the delicate strides I took, the sound of gravel and brimstone crackling under my pointy shoes echoed throughout the cavernous space. I needed to use all that I had learned in these past years of working under Grimalkin and form a plan to survive. Witches could die a second time and cease to exist completely, reduced to nothing more than ashes lost in the wind. Yet I stood there , unmoving and unwilling to venture further into the swirling and inky blackness. Time moves differently in the dark, and I waited under a perverse fantasy that she would be there waiting for me as I linger for her.

Grimalkin.

Where was Grimalkin? Had she survived? For a fleeting yet horrific moment, I imagined her wandering Witch Dell with all our departed sisters. Her back curved forward from years bad posture and dragging herself through the gulley to feed from mice and snakes, with a putrid wiry body that had long ceased to have muscle, and wearing moldy dress was fringed with rips and tears. Dirt had been permanently embedded under her long talon-like fingernails and smeared across her decaying face, the high cheekbones I which so loved, now lay residence to maggots and blood beetles. I emitted a small gasp and clutched at my chest, my four remaining fingers clawing at the flesh there in an act of violent desperation. I felt as if I once again was dying, I cried out into the hollow darkness with shaking sobs that made my body convulse with every hiccup and gulp of singed air. I growled in frustration, clenching my fists and feeling the blood seep from the gashes where my thumbs used to be. I wanted so much to be by her side, to give her comfort and to have comfort of her beside me for one last time. Grimalkin loved me more than she loved herself and her duty. She trusted me with everything that was most precious to her: her life, her heart, her time, and her knowledge. I longed for her to caress me like she did while I was alive. I would now have to live out an eternity alone, my existence would be dull without her,. I wanted her kisses to glide across my trembling lips, I wanted her hands on my body, I wanted to place my hands in hers, to feel her fingers in my hair, on my back, inside me. I missed the whisper of her hair against my skin as she rocked against me, and yearned to once again the groan of the mattress beneath us.

What if she lived? I imagined her spending sleepless nights with lonely tears of frustration rolling down her face, becoming accustomed to the feeling of her own hand and waking to find that I was indeed no longer next to her. What if she found another? I could see her gazing at a dimly lit sleeping body beside her for several seconds before deciding it was time to go. She wasn't going to want to be there when her new lover woke up. Grimalkin would never commit to another again, always priding herself on making the same mistake twice. I was that mistake. In my mind I caught a glimpse of the nearly burned-out candle on the nightstand. It had been burning all night with the wax pooling around its base. Was her new lover better than I? More beautiful, feminine, and gentle; everything that I could never be or hope to become. I looked on as she swung her legs out of bed, like she used to every morning. That candle! It only had a few minutes of life left, and then it would be dark. I hate the dark and I loathe my existence within it. She would never, a love like ours would not happen twice. Would she turn to other things? Each witch assassin had their vices, perhaps it was necessary with the amount of stress they were put under, a stress that oftentimes felt like a mountain on your shoulders. Kernodle was a sadist, who hit the bottle everyday and took it out upon the body of her whore. Needle liked to partake in strange potions and powders that would course through her veins filling her body with false feelings of power and ecstasy. If Grimalkin was to have a vice, was it me?

Perhaps the mage was right, perhaps I really was weak. I lay on the ground sniveling when Grimalkin would not even cry at my death. Did she cry at the loss of me? At the sight of me? My face painted red with my own gore, my entrails strewn across the grass, seeing my thumbs were cut from me while I still breathed. It would be a lie to say I did not suffer at the hour of my death, but the mental anguish that I now held within me outweighs my gruesome end by the millions. Once again I wept, ugly and retching. I wept for all the things I'd left undone, I had left my life unfulfilled. All of my hopes and dreams had been ripped away by a Mage who would live forever, he destroyed my future and dashed my only chance at true love and happiness.I aspired to become the greatest witch assassin that ever lived, and I had hoped to one day hear my name breathed in fear as Needle's, Kernodle's, or Grimalkin's was. Whilst still alive, I entertained the thought that future generations would remember my name, and that I would go down in our coven's history. I once thought that I would die with honor and pride, yet at the hour of my death, I begged my assailant for mercy like the child I once was who feared the bite of her uncle's belt.

A noise pulled me from my thoughts, I whirled around to see a group of men, abuhmans, walking towards me. They each carried swords, strapped onto their bodies with crossing straps, Pendle fashion.

"Well, well, well," the first man bellowed, peering through close set eyes, a look of unintelligence etched into his features. "What have we here? This one will be fun to drain fellas!" Blood was currency in the dark, and girls like we were often sold as blood slaves. The master you were sold to would drain you within an inch of your life, and if you were lucky they'd spare you for another go. Some girls last years in such a loathsome existence, while others do not make it past their first letting.

They had chosen the wrong target.

I immediately sprung into action having had my fill of overconfident men to last me a century, gripping my daggers as tightly as I would with my remaining four digits and running at the group full pelt. This would be easy. The man brought the sword above his head and struck down with an incredible force, I easily dodged the ill fated attack and drew my own blade, smirking as I did so. As he brought his sword around to swing again I side stepped and slashed with mine. He barely had time to block it, let alone respond. I kicked him in the chest dropping him to the ground. He rolled backwards and was on his feet again ready to meet my attack. I grunted in frustration, perhaps this would not be as easy as I had anticipated. I remember Grimalkin telling me that death can sometimes bestow new strength in witches, abhumans, and warlocks. I fainted to the right then attacked his left side catching him by surprise. I grazed the side of his face with the sword causing to him more shock than pain or damage. Despite his impressive size, this man was a skilled and well trained fighter and swordsman. He kicked out at my front leg as I finished my swing causing me to momentarily lose balance and fall to the ground with a heavy thud. It was then that my opponent made a fatal mistake, believing to have me defeated, he thrusted with his weapon down towards me. Quickly, I rolled out the way and his sword buried itself into the ground, deeply lodging itself between the grey flags below. While he struggled to free it, I swung around on the floor and kicked the back of his legs out from under him. Sending him crashing hard to the ground, shaking the entire path with the impact of his weight. I was quickly on him, with my sword at his throat. I wasted no time in dispatching my opponent.

I then pulled my sword from the dead yet still writhing body with the sound of steel scraping off bone, I then swung it at the throat of the next enemy who stood just to my right causing a great spurt of viscous ebony blood to spurt out and arc into the air. I was straight onto the next, having found the rhythm to my very own Dance of Death. He was by far the easiest. Swiftly, I dropped him to the ground with a quick knee to the groin. My hands took hold on each side of his head and twisted with all my strength breaking his neck, killing him instantly. I watched in a brief moment of triumph as the broken vertebrae body slumped onto the stone below, angled in an odd position.

" Fancy seeing someone the likes of you here.." said a voice from behind me. Quickly, I whirled around to meet its source. It came from a young girl who looked as if she barely had seen eight summers, her blonde hair was braided back into two pigtails and she sported no shoes. A mouldheel by the looks of it, she smiled sweetly and rocked back and forth on her the dingy balls of her feet. " Are you an assassin?"

" Well I...Yes." I say studying her with a raised brow and hand on my scabbard.

" No you aren't, not yet." She says tone mocking like she was talking to one of her peers on the schoolyard. I glare at her, my confusion evident in my expression. _How much did she know_? " I can see inside your head silly!" the blonde said with a giggle. " I can help you see Grimalkin, if you help me first."

" Fine then. What are your terms little one. Who do you serve?" I say cautiously as I take a knee to meet her eyes.

" Old Betsy Gammon has a proposition for you, follow me." She said before taking my hand and beginning to pull me down a steep hill, where a small dimly lit village lay in the distance. A heavy fog blanketed the decaying rooftops, and the steeple tower of a large church cut through the impending haze where it began to toll, thirteen times to be exact. " The Basilica is where we go to worship our chosen deities." she chirped, pulling me down the back alleys.

We passed a girl being taken against a wall, I watched as she savagely grabbed the hair at the nape of her partners neck, I was uncertain if the customer was male or female. She grunted and began pulling her closer, allowing her to wrap both her legs around the cloaked figures waist allowing the stranger to push her against the wall even more, her face contorted as the roughness of the bricks began biting into her skin as she was ground against them. Bindings were undone, her dress was pulled down exposing bony shoulders, and in the moonlight I saw her neck was riddled with punctures and bite marks.

I was pulled through a door, which was then promptly shut and locked behind me. The room was in shambles, busted furniture lie strewn across the floor, a table with three legs, and a chair with two. The salty twinge in the air burned my nostrils and caused me to gag, I tore a piece of cloth from my shirt and wrapped it around my nose and mouth, like one might do if they happened to be caught in a sandstorm.

" Why is so much salt hanging in the air?" I asked, doing my best to swallow the bile that once again rose in my throat.

" Old Betsy keeps water witches and skelts as her friends, they're my friends too." the little girl murmured. I began to feel uneasy about this place, something inside told me that I needed to flee this place immediately and put as much distance between me and this little girl as possible, but the desire and need to see Grimalkin kept me rooted to the spot. " If I'm gonna scry for you, I need payment first, just a little bite will do the trick."

"No." I say, shaking my head. " I cannot trust how much you will take, fetch me a chalice and I will fill it myself." The girl glared at me before she left the room, she returned and within moments the deed was done. She raised it to her lips without hesitation, she finished draining the cup within seconds and then carelessly the child let it clatter to the floor.

" Let us see where your love is..." I took her hand and closed my eyes, allowing myself to drift off and have my conscious mind explore the realm of the living with the little one as my guide.

The first thing I witness is Grimalkin step into a brothel that lies just beyond the county line, and the same recurs night after night. I felt as if I tripped by my own snare, as I watched Grimalkin stumbling down a path in which she doesn't care to see the end of but yet is helpless to escape. She performed the same sort of ritual with every girl she takes, but this evening was the worst occurrence.

Each move she makes towards her is like a sharp stone under my foot, and yet I hang from every word and movement. I makes me wants all the more to witness every sickening detail of their coupling. The utter confusion of the girl in question, the way Grimalkin's eyes gleamed with a sadistic lust, one that was twisted and fueled by tankards of ale. One gold piece, two, four, seven; the amount of money that clattered on the beside table sickened me beyond belief.

Grimalin laughed, circling the girl like a wolf might stalk its prey. "I paid your master for the entire evening" She said slowly talking another sip of her drink.

"Paid him? For me?" the young girl stammered, hands nervously fidgeting with the silk robe wrapped tightly around her body.

Grimalkin slowly raised her hands to her hair, sweeping it through her thick raven curls. "But of course. You've never been paid for sex before?" She chided, before shoving her in frustration, not appreciating the girl's obvious reluctance. It was as if Grimalkin had slapped her in the face. Despite herself, the whore couldn't disguise her shock. Fear flickered in her bright green eyes and she momentarily thought of turning on her heels and walking out, but certainly there'd be consequences accompanied by an action of that caliber. "That's ridiculous. I'm not—"

"What?" Grimalkin interrupted, crossing her arms over her chest and raising one eyebrow. "You're not a prostitute, a whore? I'm afraid you are, my dear, and you're my whore, for the evening at least. I've paid good money to your master for your services and I intend to get full value. And if you please me, I might spare your life..."

"There must be some mistake," the girl quickly rasped, urgency and fear in her voice. This definitely wasn't the customer that she was expecting, especially not a woman who was drunk with black painted lips, armed with enough knives to supply a small army.

"No mistake, you try my patience girl. Get on with it" She says sinking into a old and tattered chair , waving her hand dismissively in her direction.

The girl obeyed with a theatrical flourish, she pulled free the tie on her robe and with a soft shimmy, it floated to the floor. Turning her head to the side, the astounded girl presented her naked body to the witch before her. The freckles that covered her face ran down to cover her cleavage, her body was curved where mine was flat, and a thin layer of fat covered her stomach and thighs. Something that was most likely acquired from laying in bed all day with her legs open, up and over her head.

"You like?" her trembling voice asked, as Grimalkin's eyes were unable to resist the urge to take in the large breasts, curvy hips, and then continue their downward journey to rest of her womanhood.

"There's no mistake," Grimalkin continued, her amused eyes telling the girl there was no escape, before sauntering towards her and fiddling with a small crucifix the girl wore around neck. "We both know what this means," she said, staring straight into the shocked eyes of the unlucky prostitute. "We will have none of that" she said tearing the chain from her throat and throwing it to the ground. Grimalkin then leaned in close and murmured against her ear, the girl stiffened in her grip and began to sob wildly.

"Not even your God will save you now" began to repeat in not only her head but also my own.

I blinked a few times to readjust my eyes, looking around at the cottage and then to the little girl who sat on her knees waited patiently for her payment, like any other child might wait for sweets.

" No, we want something different this time around." A new voice stated as her hands coiled around my throat from behind.

 **Lots of questions, that I will soon provide the answers to in the next few installments! I hoped you enjoyed the story, and also a shout out to GoldenWhiteRose. Check out some of her stories, they are absolutely amazing!** **Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon, but I don't want to make any promises that I cannot keep. I have had a new burst of inspiration, that being said I Am Thorne now has at least three to five new chapters before its completion, I also promise that I have not abandoned any of my stories despite the gaps that may be happening between these updates.**

 **Check out my profile for updates on all my other fanfictions (including this one). LOTS OF NEW AND EXCITING THINGS ARE COMING YOUR WAY SOON**

 **So as always,** **review/follow/favorite N' all that Jazz!**

 **\- DaringDauntless, xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone and thanks for clicking on this next chapter of I Am Thorne. I have a few warnings before we begin, it is going to make it sound a lot worse than it actually is, but I want to cover all of my bases. **This chapter is very dark, it contains graphic sexual encounters, graphic physical fighting this includes punches, throwing bottles, and headlocking, the use of knives and asphyxiation in a sexual and general manner, blood, gore, explicit language and slight reference to non consensual sex and alcohol abuse . PLEASE DO NOT CONTINUE IF ANY OF THE ABOVE IS TRIGGERING OR UPSETTING TO YOU IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FROM.**

 _ **I will have more announcements, and some other things at the end of this chapter, please enjoy (responsibly) the next installment of I Am Throne.**_

"Blood is the currency here. I paid them in blood."

Excerpt From: Delaney, Joseph. "I Am Alice." Chapter 5 The Downcast Dead

The fire stopped burning, reduced to ash that lies cold and blue within the mantle. The air thickens with black smoke that weighs on me like hundreds of bodies, hands grasping and sliding all around me. For a moment there is only darkness, it pulls me into the unfeeling embrace, it's sticky tar covered fingers knot into my clothes as they continue to drag me backwards. The wind, the twigs, a tree with leaves ablaze. My stomach lurches, the ground collapses beneath me and I begin my descent, my fall from grace. The air whistles past my ears as I fall, I fall in blackness and land in the depths of my own despair. I stare up at the sky, ashen and thick with smoke. I close my eyes, but I still see them. Their bodies covered in dripping black pitch surrounded by the fires of hell, they writhe and meld together, three arms, a leg, a torso. They call to me, they whisper in my ear, they tell me the ways in which I killed them.

" One." I stare up at the starless sky, pleading for my mind to take me away from this place. " Two, three, four." I count to ten. It was a trick that I used in my childhood, it gave me a way out of my situation, even if it was only for a moment. I would count to ten, to help me distract myself from my Uncle's lashes. I would tell myself that anyone can endure something for ten seconds. When I had finished counting to ten I would start over, and over, and over. " One." Why did my parents leave me for dead? I was told by many that I was never meant to accomplish a thing, a girl from the slums of pendle has but little chance at a better life. I fought for my chance, but chances are few and far between.

When I once again allow my eyes to open, I am amongst a sea of silver spikes, their imposing shadow cast up the wall by the blood moon. They stood at about six feet each, tall, pointed, and thin. A broad face peered down from its opening, her black painted lips smirking and dark brown eyes peering into my very soul.

" Get out." I say, voice wavering. I swallow and once again close my eyes and struggle to find the strength and courage which I so desperately require. " Get out of my head!" I shriek, breaking off a spike in each fist, ready to face my opponent. At that moment, an invisible wind captured the billows of smoke and pushes it to the ground, it rolls in like fog from the pier as the spikes are reduced to sand in my fists. .

" What is this!" I stammered, feeling around at the floor and glaring at the child who had inspired this horrific turn of events. I looked around, tear-brimmed sapphire eyes glowing in the dim light of the blood moon. "You lied to me!" I spat. I felt dead inside, my insides filled with a searing pain and a rush of saliva filled my mouth,coating the back of my tongue. Patches of black and grey spotted the corners of my vision, the room seemed to pulse with a negative energy, and it was then that I saw the truth of things. The child before me was merely a rotting corpse, it's left eye dangling from what seemed to be a red string of twine, her black dress began to move and shift as it turned out not to be a dress at all,only a dense blanket of flies.

" I have my alliances and you have yours" she squeaked, as spiders poured from her mouth crawling into hair, ears, and nose.

" What is it you want?", I whispered to myself softly, regarding my assailant with a nod of my head. With trembling hands I reach up and place them over the ones encircling my neck. My fingers trace up the arms connected to the vice around my throat, feeling the powerful muscles there. My blood ran cold, the hairs stood up at the back of my neck, and I lowered my head in defeat. " Why didn't you just kill me?"

"Do you know who I am?" The voice asked, avoiding my question, their amusement coating every word they spoke.

" Yes." I breathe, swallowing hastily only to choke on my own saliva pooling inside my constricting windpipe. Gradually the pressure of the hands diminished until there was no longer a presence there. I leant forward, palms slapping against the dirt floor, taking in air greedily. Those same hands laced themselves within my hair and used it to pull my face up to meet hers.

Dark brown eyes glared back at me, her black painted lips curled into a sneer, revealing her pointed teeth. Her arms were like great branches, muscles undulating under her skin as they yanked me to my feet. She stood about two heads taller than me, and at least one taller than Grimalkin. Kernodle, the witch assassin who came before Grimalkin, who had also been dubbed "The Strangler" stood before me, expression unreadable and eyes directly fixed on mine. A stare that seemed to see into my very soul, causing me so much discomfort I had no choice but to divert my gaze.

" You will look me in the eye when I speak to you girl!" She snarled, placing both of her brutish hands at the side of my face and her talon like nails dug into the skin of my cheeks. " Didn't Grimalkin ever teach you to respect your elders!" I met her eyes with my dark blue ones, defiance written over my features. She moved in closer to me, I could feel her hot breath on the side of my neck and ear. " I bet she didn't teach you a lot of things." Kernodle mumbled, her fingers tracing absently over the tops of my breasts.

Rage flowed through my veins, and it grew with each of her fingers on my body. I lunged forward and was able to punch her in the stomach, she doubles over in surprise and slam my forearm onto the back of her neck. I watch her slump to the floor, but her hand clasps around my ankle before I had been able to turn and run. I fell to the ground with a hard thud, driving the breath from my lungs. She stands,and brings her foot down to stomp on mine, pinning it to the floor underneath her pointed shoe, she proceeds to jam her other foot into the side of my kneecap dropping me to my knees with a grunt of pain and frustration. Her hands coil once again coil around my throat, black spotting my vision as I tugged at her wrists. I was losing air fast, despite my desperate clawing and beating at her muscular arms.

" We will talk terms, I have a proposition for you. One in which that we can both benefit." I was brought into a small room, sparsely furnished with only a side table which held a bottle of wine and two chairs. The walls were made of grey stone, worn down from centuries of wear and the floor was merely a bed of dirt and molded straw. "Surrender your weapons." She said, releasing me from her grasp. Although I may not be able to beat her with brute force, I can certainly outsmart her. A plan began to appear in my mind, I set it into motion. I will play her game, only this time I will win.

I snarled at the woman that stood before me, as she waited for me to surrender my weapons, cracking her manish knuckles arrogantly. I responded by delving my knives into the table with force. The sharp ends of each drove into the woodwork with a loud thud. Her eyes remained fixed on mine, a veil of rage forming over the both of us.

" I do not make deals with my enemies." I say softly, trying my best to have her play right into my hand.

"I am not your enemy. We both have goals we wish to achieve, yet our paths must cross to do so. I want the Feind to remain in power and you wanted to become the greatest witch assassin who ever lived." She says flatly, I stand and make my way towards the door. This could have been my chance to run, to leave that house and never return, but her words intrigued me and coaxed me to retake my chair.

"What is it you want" I said calmly, it seemed that all that went on in the dark was a bunch of backstreet and unreliable deals. I still had much to learn.

She chuckled slightly, and leaned against the back of her chair, the aged wood creaking as she did so. " Ah, you see my dear this is the part of our little agreement that could get difficult. In a few weeks time, a girl about your age named Alice Deane will come into the dark. She will attempt to fetch the Blade of Sorrows from underneath the Fiend's throne. If she succeeds in procuring the last of the three items required for a complicated ritual that a Spook's apprentice by the name of Thomas Ward will attempt on The Hallows Eve Sabbath, the Feind will be brought to his end. I fear that this will change the way we witches live out our existence."

" If I do this, it will go against all that I have ever fought for, besides I think the world may be a better place without him. I don't believe this is a proposition I wish to take part of." I say, respectfully as I am able, I doubt Kernodle was used to hearing the word "No."

" That is where you are wrong my dear, you see the dark and light are on a scale of sorts, always pushing against one another for a slight advantage over the balance. Yet, if this scale tips too far the other way, something new will rise from its depths to balance it out once more. This new god, is something that is not on our side, nor will it ever be." I watch her for a moment, brow furrowed in thought. " One more thing, if your hesitation is founded on the idea that you are betraying your Grimalkin. Let us not forget how she has also betrayed you. This is something that a love will always do and they always will find a way to drag you down. What we ask of you is quite simple for what we are willing to give you in return, All you need to do is lure Alice to us and we we show you the necessary steps you must take in order to be reincarnated."

" I know that there is something more to this, nothing is that simple." I reply, scanning her eyes for some sort of clue as to what it might be.

" There are no other..official bargains or conditions that are..required." Kernodle smiled and I watched as her eyes raked over me, traveling down my body before catching my gaze once more. " Although, you sharing my bed may expedite the process." I felt the blood rush up into my cheeks, and I began to knot my fists into my trousers, this was a trick, another trap, one that I would not fall prey to.

" You know Thorne, you and I are very much alike, we both know what we want and know what we need to do to achieve it. If I had to offer you some advice it would be to remember that the end always justifies the means."

Here lied the opportunity I had been waiting for.

I went for her once more, driving my nails into her thick jacket. Kernodle wrestled it off her shoulders and used the garmet as leverage to gain some distance between us. She threw it across the room with a disdainful flick of her wrist and looked at me, her broad moon-like face contouring in an intense special of unsurpassed, unbridled, and insidious rage. Hastily, she took another swig from the bottle of wine.

It was the former assassin's mistake to remind me of the bottle, a perfect weapon that was airborne within seconds. It flew in a perfect arch, tumbling in the air weightlessly before colliding with the side of Kernodle's wide forehead. The impact was strong and my aim ture, it made her slam into the wall shortly after the bottle smashed against it, peppering us with its green shards. Wine sprayed all over her clothes and skin, it had also been spattered all over the grey stone walls of the cellar and ran down it and pooled onto the dirt floor below. She clutched her head and grimaced, still feeling the impact. She charged me, her left hand curved upwards through the air and made a powerful connection with my jaw. I had been taken off her feet, but did not fall. I landed awkwardly and staggered backwards, catching hold of the small wooden table to break my fall. I sat there for what seemed like hours, and allowed my body to slump further and further onto the ground. Kernodle knelt beside me and lifted my head to meet her eyes. I smiled at her, blood gushing down the front and corners of my lips.

" Come now child, you know that you needn't fight me. I'm not your enemy." Kernodle murmured, her hands stroking the column of my throat, thumb tracing circles on my windpipe idly, occasionally applying pressure only to release it moments later.

I spat the blood that filled my mouth onto her right cheek, aiming for the long scar she had there which ran from her temple to below her strong and somewhat masculine jawline. I looked back to her, catching her eyes with mine and grinning cheekily through the red trickle that coated my lips. She immediately clamped her lips down on mine. She kissed me hungrily, her tongue diving into my mouth and tasting my blood. Her teeth, filed into sharp points as Grimalkin's were bit down on my bottom lip, causing more blood to well onto the surface of the silken skin there before licking my lips clean.

She paused released the side of my face, and I felt her hand trail down my neck. Her lips followed, planting kisses in the direction her had had just traveled. My breeches were torn from my body by her powerful hands, the tough fabric ripping from the slightest tug along the hem. She hooker her arms under my knees, lifting me in the air only to drop me onto the table. I shifted uncomfortably, trying my best to avoid the knives that had been wedged into the wood by my own hand.

"Let's play a game." Kernodle then produced a knife from the waistband of her trousers, her eyes lit up as she turned the weapon in her hand. " Let us see how well Grimalkin trained you, If you worked under me I'd prefer you with a lot less clothes. The knife cut easily through the flimsy fabric of my bindings, she ran her hands over breasts, kneading them with her palms before tracing the tip of the knife around my nipples. I stopped squirming, too scared to move, just in case she slipped.

" I eat girls like you for breakfast!" she whispered menacingly into my ear as she slid the knife down my defined abdomen, starting to cut through my trousers. I watched in complete horror as cut the clothes Grimalkin gave me from my body, and ran the dangerously sharp blade up and over my womanhood. I gasped, covering my mouth with the back of my hand to stifle the sound.

"Your lips say no, but your body is begging for me to take you." She murmured, placing a tender kiss on my cheek, and dashing her left fist against my jaw. I moaned, tears pricked my eyes but I dare not let them fall. " You're weak, nothing more than a common girl from the slums of Pendle who let their Uncle have their way with them." I spat the blood that filled my mouth onto her right cheek, aiming for the long scar she had deeply etched into her skin. The gash ran from her temple to below her strong and somewhat masculine jawline. I looked back to her, catching her eyes with mine and grinning cheekily through the red trickle that coated my lips.

" Ooh, you're a feisty one ain't you." I was in for a world of hurt, I was defenseless, I was weak. The sadistic sneer on her face, mocking me, humiliating me, and taking advantage of me. For the first time in many years, I was afraid. A Witch Assassin always has a plan.

" I accept."

She tapped the knife against my inner thigh before tracing it up and over my hip. That was when I took action, I brought up one knee and then the other to her face, blood spurted from her nose like a busted dam. Her broad moon-like face contouring in an intense spectacle of unsurpassed, unbridled, and insidious rage. Hastily, she took another swig from the bottle of wine, which miraculously remained upright under the table. I rolled over and onto the floor, taking the bottle in my hands, and using it to defend myself. Soon, the bottle was airborne, It flew in a perfect arch, tumbling in the air weightlessly before colliding with the side of Kernodle's wide forehead. The impact was strong and my aim ture, it made her stumble backwards and slam into the wall shortly after the bottle smashed against it, peppering us with its green shards. Wine sprayed all over her clothes and skin, it had also been spattered all over the grey stone walls of the cellar and ran down it and pooled onto the dirt floor below. She clutched her head and grimaced, still feeling the impact. She charged me, her left hand curved upwards through the air and made a powerful connection with my jaw. I had been taken off her feet, but did not fall. I landed awkwardly and staggered backwards, catching hold of the small wooden table to break my fall. I sat there for what seemed like hours, and allowed my body to slump further and further onto the ground. Kernodle knelt beside me and lifted my head to meet her eyes. I smiled spitefully at her, blood gushing down the front and corners of my lips. She then slapped me, once, twice, three times across the face.

"Don't fuck with me you little whore!"

She put the blade under my chin, pressing hard, almost piercing the skin. Soon my smile faded as she pressed even harder, the blade drew blood just below my ear and she quickly began to lick it from the wound. Her fingers slipped down to my womanhood, probing inside my innermost folds. Despite myself, I was slick with desire. She began to rub me slowly, teasingly even. I closed my eyes, my lips parted, I tried to imagine it was Grimalkin and not her. The strain of trying to control my body's reaction started to show on my face as my breathing quickened. Kernodle quickened her pace and my hips arched into her strong hand. Four of her fingers entered me, roughly pushing their way inside of me, filling me up suddenly. My eyes widened, and I instinctively tried to close my legs. She held them open under her elbow and slowly slipped her fingers out, I could see her watching my face as she did so, I tried my best to emit no emotion, remain stoic, and not let her know how much pleasure I felt. She traced the knife from my neck down inbetween my breasts, I felt the tip press against me until blood trickled freely out, the cut was not deep, but it sat just below my left breast. Be. She began to pump into me once more, the knife was once again poised at my throat. I gave a slight whimper, but she thrust even harder until I cried out and tears streaming down my face.

"That's it." She cooed, her thumb running in circular motions over the pearl of my womanhood. She stopped suddenly, took a few steps backward, and smirked. I sat up to meet her eyes, and I watched as her expression softened. I felt nothing but disgust as I looked down at my body, broken, bloody, and used. I betrayed Grimalkin, and I began to cry once more. " Shhh, we won't have none of that." She murmured, coming up close again to absently wipe my tears with her thumb. I watched helplessly, as she wrapped her arms around my legs, and knelt before me, and lifted my hips allowing my womanhood to be against her lips. She wasted no time, and the sensation of her lips and tongue roughly sucking and licking at the apex of my thighs made me forget her other demands or the way she had brutalized me.

I bucked my hips against her face, moaning and screaming as the pleasure rolled through me in large waves. She flicked her tongue faster and faster over my entrance, and I couldn't hold back any longer. My arms which had long since been placed over my head ached, my hands had been clutching the side of the table so hard, that it groaned with every forward thrust. I was so close, but her lips separated from my nether ones with a loud, wet, smack.

" Clean yourself up, I need a drink."

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I do have some bad news, my laptop has officially died :(, this was mostly typed on my mobile phone, I apologize for any spelling errors, and they will be corrected sometime in the near future. I also promise that I have not abandoned any of my stories despite the gaps that may be happening between these updates. I am expecting this story to have two more chapters, including an epilogue.**

 **Special thanks to GoldenWhiteRose, and everyone who has read and reviewed this story so far, I thank you for your continued support and hope to keep providing you with enjoyable content :).**

 **Special announcement coming soon.**

 **Check out my profile for updates on all my other fanfictions (including this one). LOTS OF NEW AND EXCITING THINGS ARE COMING YOUR WAY SOON**

 **So as always, review/follow/favorite N' all that Jazz!**

 **\- DaringDauntless, xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey All! Here is a long overdue update...It's short but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless!**_

"Thorne had betrayed me."

Excerpt From: Joseph, Delaney "I Am Alice." Chapter 6: Predators and Prey

The room is left in silence, quiet enough for me to hear my own heartbeat. It pulses through my ribcage and I can feel it almost pounding against my bones. It left me reeling, and the smell of wine and blood seemed to be permanently burned into my nostrils. I took no time to survey the damage, external wounds heal but the ones that cannot be seen remain open and seeping. I put them from my mind and focused on pulling myself down from the table. A faint groan escaped my lips, my shoulders and entire back were numb from being pounded into the hard surface. As I rooted around for my clothes I found that only my shift remained intact, the rest were reduced to scraps scattered along the dingy floor.

I'd have to ask Kernodle for clothes.

I slammed my fist on the table hard enough to splinter the woodwork, and the tears that had been threatening to spill over for so long, had finally come forth like the busting of a dam. _I let her do this to me!_ I buried my face in the crook of my elbow and screamed as loud as I could, as my other hand hit my own thigh hard, as if to punish myself for my actions, my traitorous body. The feeling of guilt suffocated me, almost like her hands around my throat. It began to be replaced by a deep burning rage slowly began to fill me. Maybe Kernodle was right, maybe we weren't so different after all.

A Witch Assassin always has a plan, and this time there will be nothing to get in my way.

... ... ... ... ... ...

" I need something to wear." I announced coming into the main room. Betsy Gammon still sat on her rocking chair, her piggy little eyes watching my every move. My eyes began to adjust to the dim light, taking in my dismal surroundings. I saw that Kernodle sat at a small table in the corner, her eyes fixed on her bottle. It suddenly occurred to me that if all food here tastes like nothing, why was Kernodle still drinking? Can someone be so set in there ways that even in death they repeat the same patterns as they did while they were alive?

My questions were interrupted by her response, " You have to ask me nicely." She said with a sneer, looking me up and down, attempting to gauge my response. I glared back at her, not saying a word.

" Aren't you afraid?" She chuckled darkly.

"Shouldn't you be?" I retorted, walking past her and opening one of the trunks that sat in the far corner of the room. The contents were shocking, and despite myself reached out to touch the velvet lining of a dress. I heard her come behind me, and saw her immense shadow loom over me, blocking the light. Quickly, I rummaged further and found trousers and a shirt, closing the lid quickly. I had gotten the feeling I had seen something that I shouldn't have. I stood still, only the sounds of our breathing and the creaking of Old Betsy's chair could be heard in the room. After a while, Kernodle returned to her chair, letting her hand brush against the trunk thoughtfully. It was another question, for another time.

I pulled on her clothes without thought or ceremony, both were ungodly big and it was necessary for me to tie a robe around my waist a few times in order to get a good fit. My hand closed on the door, I took a deep breath, and set out to find Alice Deane

Alice wasn't hard to find. When the living enter the dark they are easy to locate, their life force emanates off them like an aura of sorts. She trusted me within an instant, and the guilt began to settle in. She hadn't realized my plan for her before it was too late.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

I dashed up the stairs, ignoring her scream and the searing pain of guilt that grew in my chest. I was blinded by emotion, self hatred, and it seemed as if nothing would make the pain go away. Kernodle's table was empty, so I sat down and buried my face in my hands. Threading my fingers through my hair, I began to cry. I never understood why Spooks were always consoling the dead, until now. I cry more in death than I did in life.

It was then that I felt her hand, it started at the center of my back and crept lower until it cupped my right hip. I melted into the touch, closing my eyes and pretending it was somebody else, Grimalkin. My sobs came on harder as I slammed one of my fists on to the table.

" You have to make tough decisions in our line of work." She said, her voice had an odd gentleness to it, almost like the way Grimalkin used to speak to me when I had done something wrong and she intended to lecture me for it. " Sometimes you hurt people who are close to you, because you are used to hurting others."

" Leave me. Please"

Her heel met the leg of the chair, it gave in and I stumbled and fell backward, landing heavily on the floor. I closed my eyes, blood pounding behind my eyes and with in a second Kernodle was on top of me. She planted her hands on either side of my hips, pinning me down. I couldn't bring myself to fight it as she looked into my eyes and licked her lips again, grinning wickedly. "Just relax... enjoy it." She purred, slipping her fingertips into the waistband of my trousers and slowly working them down.

" Was she always complacent?" I whispered.

Kernodle stopped and quickly dismounted herself from me, meeting my eyes with a look that was unreadable.

"How'd you?"

"Grimalkin, she never told me...but she has your book. All witch assassins keep one, it's a diary of sorts. They're usually kept with the elders who protect our history, but Grimalkin nicked yours shortly after I came under her care. I read some of it." She stopped and sat down next to me, I sat up and put some distance between us.

" Then I have nothing to explain, and you have no other reason to live!" She lunged at me in a passionate anger, and it was clear she did not intend to kill me. I stayed still, denying her the reaction she wanted.

" You're lonely..." I whispered, walking over on my knees to her, cupping her jaw and kissing her deeply.

Our lips moved slowly, languidly. Her hand traveled down my arm and back up, moving lower and cupping my backside. We kissed for a long time. Our tongues moved together, swirling and probing, and she pulled me closer as we explored each other's mouths. Inside I wanted to vomit, but I needed to keep a clear head as I produced a thin dagger from the back of my trousers and hid it up my sleeve.

" Kit-" my aim was true, I drove it into her heart with as much force as I could muster. I grunted as I struggled to twist the blade, attempting to inflict as much pain as possible while keeping her alive.

" How does it feel to pay for your sins?" I growl, forcing another blade into her side. " You were never strong, although you had strength in muscle..your mind was soft, defenceless. I may not be the next Witch Assassin for the world above, but I am Throne...and the world below has a new force to recon with."

Her eyes were wide, shocked by her own demise. I didn't cease impaling her, listening to the symphony of knife against flesh, and the squelch of blood...until she was a pile of ash in my hands.

It was time to make things right again.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm quite saddened to say that the next chapter will wrap up this story...but there is something else in the works, I assure you!**

 **Special thanks to GoldenWhiteRose for all the support and everyone who has read and reviewed this story so far, I thank you for your continued support and hope to keep providing you with enjoyable content :).**

 **Special announcement coming soon.**

 **Check out my profile for updates on all my other fanfictions**

 **So as always, review/follow/favorite N' all that Jazz!**

 **\- DaringDauntless, xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	11. Epilogue

**Hello Everyone! So this is it...the last installment of I Am Thorne! I would like to thank everyone who has read and or reviewed this fan fiction, your support means the world. Don't be too sad that it's over! I have a bunch of new things in the works, including a few more one shots of the Grimalkin/Throne pairing!**

 **So without further ado here is the epilogue of I Am Throne!**

For there were so many things that I had not yet done, I had left my life unfulfilled. My hopes and dreams ripped away by a Mage who would live forever, the unfairness cut me like his knife. I had not lived to hear my name breathed in fear as Needle's, Kernodle's, or Grimalkin's was, or to see far off lands and travel north by Grimalkin's side. She promised me that she would never let me go!

I once thought that I would die with honor and pride, that future generations would remember my name, and that I would go down in our coven's history. For that, I was a fool in life as well as death. I was a fool to trust Betsy Gammon and Kernodle, who tricked me into selling out Alice Deane for the promise to be born again. I spent a short while believing that reincarnation was the answer to my plight, but now I know the truth of things. Above me was a war, one that could never be won easily that covered the land in snow and ice. The Kobalos god had risen, the time of witches was coming to an end. Grimalkin was fighting for a cause she believed in, she was fighting for me...for us. In the dark, it is hard to get information about the world above...eventually I was left without any news.

Time passes differently in the dark. Days turn to months, which fade into years, adding up to decades spend here while mere hours tick by above. I've spent this time alone and repenting. I am certain that Grimalkin loved me, I was a fool for thinking otherwise.

The silence is broken with footsteps of a familiar gait.

A throat clears.

Soon after, there is a voice.

A voice I knew, a voice I love.

It says.

" Hello child."

Our lips meet, but our fight has only just begun.

 **Special announcement coming soon.**

 **Check out my profile for updates on all my other fanfictions**

 **So as always, review/follow/favorite N' all that Jazz!**

 **\- DaringDauntless, xoxoxoxoxoxo**


End file.
